Historia Del Primer Amor
by Cristal-mia
Summary: Mmm ¿esto No Es Verda?, Ese chico no es quien yo creo que es, es ¿Shaoran Li? El mismo que yo pienso y ¿Eriol Giraguizawa?, ambos son raros, eso decia yo asta que termine completamente enamorasa del chico Li mundo alterno denle una opotunidad please


Ase tanto que no lo veía, Que cuando lo vi asta llegue a pensar que ya no me quería.

Pero gracias a dios no, era tan el no cambia mas, tenerlo cerca era tan lindo. Tenía tanto miedo de que cuando terminaran las vacaciones ya no me quisiera, pero me dijo que me quería me volvió a decir ''Mi vida ''me sentí tan feliz.

Se preguntaran de que estoy hablando ¿no?, bueno les contare. Con lujo de detalle mi historia.

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 12 años voy a primero de secundaria, tengo pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, no soy ni muy delgada ni muy gorda soy normal, tengo 4 hermanos, la mayor es Mayura de 25 años, después Naoko de 23, y ahora vengo yo , luego mi hermano Toya de 11 años. Mis padres son Fujitaka y Nadeshiko

Ase tres meses, aproximadamente lo conocí, en realidad me reencontré con el, no pensé que terminaría con el, pero la vida eligió que si.

Les contare desde el principio:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9/03

Era tan emocionante, mi primer día de secundaria, me levante temprano me bañe , me cambie.

Llevaba puesto una remera manga corta rosa oscuro un Jean y zapatillas converse rojas, mis papas me llevaron el primer día, baje de la combi con mi mama y esperamos a entrar y ahí vi a Eriol, compañero de jardín, mi mama saludo a su papa, cuando entramos al colegio unos minutos después llego la persona que cambiaria todo, llego mi perdición, Shaoran ese chico fue a jardín(kinder) desde que empezó asta que termino, al principio no tuvimos tanto contacto, nos pusieron en la misma clase los tres, ese día, por primer día era acto solo y nos retiramos, al retirarnos nos saludamos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, pensé en el y todo lo que viví en tan poco tiempo.

Eran cosas tan raras, volví a ver a dos amigos de jardín era tan raro, en ese momento no me importaba tanto Shaoran, cuando llegue a mi casa, me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama a escuchar música, así me quede dormida

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

10/03 martes

Me levante tarde, tuve que hacer todo a lo apurado, luego fui al local de ropa de mi mama, me quede a esperar el colectivo con ella tenia que tomar el 127 con Shaoran y Eriol, no éramos amigos solo que nuestros padres hacían que tomemos el colectivo juntos, paso un 87 y ellos dos me decían que suba, y me subí, ¡estaba llenísimo! A penas podía respirar ahí dentro y casi me caigo, a la pus,,.

Cuando se vacío un poco nos sentamos yo atrás donde había un asiento libre y ellos adelante mío, me puse los auriculares y escuche música desde el celular.

Llegamos a la terminal del 87 y nos asustábamos por no sabes donde estábamos, yo que le mandaba mensajes a mi mama, Shaoran que se dormía, y Eriol se cagado en las patas.

Cuando llegamos al Cole Shaoran dijo:

-En ves de los tres mosqueteros parecíamos los tres boludos, ella – dijo señalándome- que mandaba mensajes, Eriol, que no dejaba de mirar a todos lados y yo que me dormía- Todos nos reímos, ese chico era tan gracioso. Cuando, llegamos a la puerta del colegio, pregunte:

-Vos te llamas Shaoran verdad?- se lo tenia que preguntar para estar segura

-si- me respondió,

-fuimos juntos a jardín ( kinder) – le digo yo, el responde

-Vos Tenias un hermano llamado Toya -

- si Toya jajaj que extraño que te acuerde de el- digo yo, cuando entramos el fue al kiosco y paso lo mas raro del mundo, fue a comprar y compro bagio para mi , diego y el, apenas nos reencontrábamos y me compraba un jugo? , era raro asta la medula, pensé yo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Cuando entre al aula conocí a muchas personas, que ahora son tan importantes para mí,

Tomoyo Daidoji, al principio me pareció media rara, después, Mailing Fan ella fue unas de las primeras en hablar conmigo, Chiharu Miara, jaja ella es tan buena, le encanta jugar al futbol es media varonera.

No importa como, solo se que al cabo de un mes termine plena, total y completamente enamorada de Shaoran Li

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Este es el primer capitulo, espero que les guste jaja,,

Continuare depende de los comentarios, besos


End file.
